


Breaking And Romancing

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr, here be smut, nerdfightermeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a bad week, and Tom helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking And Romancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt on tumblr from nerdfightermeg. Thank you, darling! I hope you like this! :)

What a week! It seemed as though the entire world was trying to drive me crazy…and it was working. My boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston, was out of the country filming for one of his latest roles, and he had been gone for three weeks. He was due back sometime tomorrow, and I hadn’t told him about my atrocious week. I didn’t want to burden him with my problems when he already had so much on his plate. This evening when I got home from work, I tossed my purse on the counter and headed straight upstairs for a bath. When I reached the landing, I glanced toward the door of my bedroom and froze. The light was on. I never left the light on! Through the crack under the door, light spilled out and I saw a shadow cross the room. _Shit, what do I do?_ I thought, and then I remembered the old bat I kept in the hall closet.

I slipped off my shoes and padded soundlessly over to the closet door. I had to be quick, because this door creaked so loudly that whoever was in my room would know immediately that I was home. Taking a deep breath, I quickly opened the door and grabbed the bat, wincing as the door issued a loud squeal. I hurried over beside the door to the bedroom and brought my bat to the ready. The door opened, and—

“Darling?”

I looked up and into the face of my boyfriend…my boyfriend who wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. My boyfriend who was now standing in front of me, and into whose arms I now flung myself after dropping the bat. I clung to Tom with an iron grip, and—to my shame—began to cry.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Why are you crying, darling? Are you hurt?” Tom asked, holding me close and kissing my forehead. All I could do was shake my head mutely. “Oh, sweetheart…”

“I’m sorry, Tom, I just…I had a terrible week, and I missed you so much. I’m sorry I’m being so emotional,” I managed to get out between sobs, and Tom made soothing little sounds while he rubbed my back.

“Don’t apologize, (y/n). As for your bad week, maybe what I have planned will make up for it,” Tom said, and I leaned back to look at him with a puzzled expression. Tom’s smile was a mile wide as he took a step back into the bedroom and let me see past him. He’d spread rose petals on the floor in a trail leading to the bed, and there were small candles on several surfaces throughout the room. Two glasses and a bottle of wine sat on the bedside table, and the lights had been dimmed, creating a warm, romantic atmosphere. I took a tentative step inside the room, and Tom wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me close to him and pinning my back against his chest. “Do you like it? I know it’s not much, but I wanted to make up for being gone so long.”

“Oh, Tom, I love it!” I exclaimed, turning in his arms and kissing him slowly. I felt Tom smile into the kiss, and he splayed his large hands across my back. I moaned, and my boyfriend picked me up and carried me to the bed. Laying me down on top of the silky fabric, Tom carefully crawled over me and started kissing his way down my neck before sitting back on his haunches and looking me up and down like a predator assessing his prey. He pulled me up into a sitting position and reached over to the bedside table for the wine and glasses. I took the glasses from his hand and watched him open the wine bottle before pouring us each a generous amount. We clinked our glasses together after I made a toast ‘to love.’ “Tell me about filming, sweetheart. How was it?”

“It was wonderful, darling,” Tom said, taking a sip of his wine. He started gesturing animatedly while he told me of all that had happened over the past three weeks. “I’m going to have to go back in a few days, but for now, I have a bit of time off, because some of the equipment broke and it will take some time to fix. You said you’d had a bad week. Tell me about it. What happened, sweetling?”

I took a large swallow of wine and set my glass on the bedside table before answering. Tom did the same and took my hands in his.

“It was mainly small things, like my morning alarm not going off, being late for work, the coffee pot breaking…you know, little things,” I replied, and Tom pulled me into his arms. “And there was something else, but you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Of course I do, love. What was it?” Tom asked, but I buried my face in the crook of his neck and shook my head. “Hey, look at me. Sweetheart, did somebody hurt you?”

“No, it’s just…I…” I took a deep breath before murmuring my answer. “Some of the others at work were saying that I was an attention whore and that was the reason that I was with you.”

Tom looked at me with wide eyes.

“How dare they say that? How dare they undermine our relationship? Darling, did they say this in front of you?”

“Yes, but they didn’t know that I could hear them. I had my earbuds in, but they broke so I could hear everything they said. I left them in once my coworkers walked in and I heard what they were saying,” I replied. Tom kissed the top of my head.

“Who were these people, (y/n)?” Tom asked, and I told them the names. “I’ll be having a little chat with your boss.”

“Oh, Tom, don’t! I appreciate your kindness and desire to protect me, but I can handle this on my own,” I said, and Tom silenced me with a kiss.

“Am I not allowed to defend my love’s honor?” Tom asked, and I sighed. “At least allow me to speak to your coworkers. They shouldn’t get away with saying such horrid things about you.”

“Tom…” I trailed off when his lips connected with mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He eased me onto my back and plundered my mouth with his skillful tongue; the flavor of the wine lingered on his lips, prompting me to lick and suck every inch of them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied as he gripped my waist lightly and squeezed. “You’re so beautiful, my love…so beautiful…”

I moaned as his hands slid up and fondled my breasts through my shirt. I felt Tom’s legs work their way between mine, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, rubbing my crotch against his burgeoning erection.

“Mmm, that’s it, my darling. I want you, I need you, I love you,” Tom muttered as he ground his hips downward and nibbled lightly at my earlobe. I felt electricity arcing through my spine and I whimpered quietly. “You make such pretty little noises for me…”

“Tom!” I cried as he nipped my collarbone, and he chuckled darkly in my ear. “P-Please!”

“What is it, love? What do you want?” Tom crooned, sucking a hickey onto the underside of my jaw. “You have to tell me, love, otherwise I won’t be able to give you what you want, what you need…what you _crave._ ”

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Tom, please!” I cried desperately, and he slid my shirt over my head. Tom mouthed at my breasts through my bra, wetting the lace and biting down gently. A loud moan of his name was coaxed from my throat, prompting him to reach around my back and unclasp my bra. Once the thin material was removed, Tom latched his mouth onto my breast and sucked hard. My fingers flew to his hair and tangled themselves in it, and I tugged lightly on his curls. Tom moaned around my nipple, and I whimpered his name. “Oh, God! Tom, please!”

He chuckled deep in his throat and started kissing his way down my stomach. When he reached my bellybutton, Tom left another hickey beneath it as a reminder of his love. I remembered the first time we’d made love; Tom practically covered me in hickeys, saying that each one was a tangible reminder of how much passion he felt for me. From that day forward, my body was never quite free of them, because _somebody_ kept making new ones appear. Not that I was complaining, mind you. Tom unzipped my skirt and pulled it off of me. I managed to hide a smirk when Tom saw that I was wearing his favorite pair of panties. They were dark green lace, and he called them my ‘Loki panties.’

“Something wrong?” I asked when he hadn’t moved for a time, and Tom lunged forward to pull the last garment from my body. He immediately buried his face in my folds, licking and sucking at me like I was a gourmet meal. Tom moved so fast that I tried to scramble away, but his arms wrapped around my thighs, holding me hostage while his mouth ravaged me. “T-Tom! Oh, God! Baby, I…fuck!”

In a shorter amount of time than usual, I was screaming Tom’s name and bucking my hips into his mouth.

“Come for me,” he muttered before sucking my clit hard. I convulsed beneath his ministrations, and shouted his name among some incoherent praises. Tom wasted no time, undressing and sliding into me gently before my orgasm had even ended. Tom pressed his lips to mine and thrust into me. The heady combination of tasting myself on his lips and feeling him hit my sensitive g-spot was enough to send me spiraling almost immediately into a second orgasm. “Oh, fuck, I’m not going to last very long, darling. You’re so hot and tight around me. Fuck, (y/n)!”

Tom snapped his hips hard, grinding his pubic bone against my clit and gradually speeding up. Our skin met with obscene wet noises, and our tongues danced between our mouths.

“I love you, Tom. I love you so much,” I murmured into his ear before kissing the corner of his jaw. He let out a feral growl and thrust even harder. “Oh!”

“I love you, too, (y/n). I love you so much! I love you. I love you. I lo—oh, fuck!” Tom shouted, rubbing my clit frantically with his thumb. “Come for me, darling! Come!”

I arched my back and let out a soundless scream of his name. Tom exploded inside me a few thrusts later, howling my name and clutching at me like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. We each lay spent on the bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other that meant everything and kissing quietly. As we cuddled and recovered from our pleasure, I mused about the sudden improvement to my terrible week.

“What is it, love?” Tom asked, and I kissed him again, smiling mischievously.

“Just thinking about round two.”


End file.
